


Our Forever After

by HashDash23



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HashDash23/pseuds/HashDash23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meredith has died almost 50 years since the plane crash an she is the last of her friends to go. How will she cope meeting up with everyone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Forever After

Meredith was 85 when she died peacefully in her sleep, she was the last out of her entire circle of friends to go.   
The blonde took a hesitant look back at herself, no longer breathing and realised that it was time to go.  
She passed the rooms that had once been her children’s. Her daughter Zola and son George.  
Out the front door of the house her husband Derek had built and like they say not to do in all of the movies, Meredith went into the light.  
The wind against Meredith’s cheek was warm and sweet.  
After moment of her eyes slowly adjusting to the brightness Meredith saw that she was in a small community, a park was in full use.  
Looking down Meredith saw not the old wrinkled hand that her hands had turned into but the smooth, strong limb that it had been at the beginning of her career. She was also dressed in a blue sundress.  
“You look just the same way you did when I met you” A voice said from behind her.  
Meredith spun around and saw the man she named her son after.  
“GEORGE!” Meredith launched herself at the man who was dressed in a crisp army uniform.  
The two embraced for several minutes soaking in the person they hadn’t seen for over 50 years.  
“So, where exactly am I?” Meredith asked as she separated from the man.  
“Well that has been well debated, some say it’s heaven but others disagree. Personally I call it our forever after”   
Meredith smiled at the man’s opinion, agreeing with him.  
“So who exactly is here?” Meredith asked.  
“Everyone. Come on, I’ll show you”   
Meredith linked her arm with George’s and followed him.  
They walked slowly taking in the happy scene around her. She saw Arizona and Callie running, Arizona sporting two slightly sun-kissed legs.  
“I have found that when you arrive here you are at the state of complete perfection, Arizona for example having two legs and myself, well you know how I looked when I died”   
Meredith couldn’t help but grow sad at remembering how George had died.  
“Hey, look” George pointed at a figure walking closer to them “I’ll leave you two alone”  
George walked off and let Meredith reconnect.  
“Hello, Meredith”  
“Hi Mum” Meredith hesitated but pulled her mother into a hug.  
“Meredith, you have led the life I wished I could have. You were perfect” Meredith squeezed her mother tighter at her words of praise.  
“I will let you catch up with your other friends but I do expect for us to catch up” Ellis gave a pointed look before walking away.  
“Maybe this could be a second chance for us” Meredith said to George as he approached.  
“Well, we have all the time in the world. Come on, I know that there is someone else you will want a second chance with”   
George and Meredith kept walking occasionally talking or simply waving at the people that they knew like Teddy walking with Henry, Addison and Naomi.  
“Grey, I’ve got to go talk to Owen but you and I are so getting of drink on tonight!” Christina shouted as she ran past them.  
Meredith smiled at the friend she hadn’t seen in 15 years since Christina had a heart attack.  
George pointed at a house as the passed it “That is Izzie and Denny’s house and right next door is Alex and Jo’s house”  
Meredith laughed at how ironic the situation was.  
The blonde nearly jumped a mile when she felt something wet touch her leg  
“Oh my God, Doc!” Meredith bent down and started to pat the dog.  
“He has been waiting almost 50 years for you to get here, annoyed the crap out of me for quite a while” George chuckled.  
The two continued their journey, Doc at Meredith’s heels.  
“Now what are you two doing?” A sassy voice said from behind the pair.  
“Bailey!” Meredith let out a squeal before hugging her mentor.  
“Grey, what the hell do you think you are doing?” Bailey questioned but returned the hug all the same.  
“Well, I guess all my pathetic excuses interns are all here now, just when I thought that I had some peace and quiet” Bailey walked off to a waiting Ben.  
“We are going inside this house” George steered Meredith up the he path and inside without knocking.  
“Thatcher, Susan” George shouted.  
“George, is that you?” Meredith heard Susan shout.  
“Yes, and I brought an old friend”  
Both Thatcher and Susan entered the hall at the same time.  
“Oh, Meredith, dear how are you?” Susan rushed forward to hug the blonde.  
“Susan, it is so good to see you. And I’m so sorry for…”  
“Dear, if you are about to apologise for what happened I’m going to have to hit you”  
Meredith laughed before turning to her father “Hi… Dad”  
Thatcher’s eyes welled up as his daughter called him dad, something she hadn’t called him since she was six.  
Meredith moved forward and hugged the man.  
“It is so good to see you Meredith”   
George and Meredith left soon, promising though that they would come by for dinner one night.  
“We have one more stop and then I will take you home”   
Meredith followed George to another house.  
“You have to do this one alone” George nodded and sat down.  
Meredith slowly walked up the path and into the house, a house the smelt awesome.  
Following the scent Meredith walked into the kitchen where and brunette, doe eyed young woman was cooking.  
“L-Lexie?” Meredith asked.  
“Meredith” Lexie sighed moving forward wrapping the blonde into her arms.  
Meredith broke down, clinging to the brunette. She had been alright with all her other friends because they had lived their lives, well except George and this made her cry harder, but Lexie, Lexie who she couldn’t save, Lexie who had died in a plane crash, Lexie the sister she never wanted, Lexie the baby sister she had grown to love was now in her arms, and Meredith wasn’t sure she was ready to let go.  
“Lexie, I swear to God if you ever leave me again” Meredith let the treat hang.  
“I promise, you are stuck with me forever”   
“Good, and you are coming with me to the dinner Susan is having in two days”  
Before Lexie could accept or decline a voice she hadn’t heard for 50 year’s rang out.  
“There is my fellow dirty mistress” Mark Sloan chuckled.  
Meredith giggled and wrapped her arms around the man while Lexie stopped the food from burning.  
Meredith left allowing the pair to eat their dinner but promised to stop in tomorrow.  
George led Meredith to her final stop and then left with a kiss to her cheek.  
Meredith entered the house that Derek had obviously built as it looked very similar it the one on the hill.  
And there standing at the fire place with two glasses of red wine in hand was Derek Sheppard, the man she loved.  
Meredith rushed towards him egger to kiss the man she hadn’t kissed for 10 years since he died of natural causes, just like her.  
And as Meredith kissed Derek she knew that she was home, where she belonged.


End file.
